HetaBeats
by Superlovivargas
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando despiertas en un mundo desconosido, con gente desconosida y por mar que intentes desapareser no puedes? Solo hay una solucion. Buscar la salida (Angel Beats Hetaversion) Univ. Alterno
1. Chapter 1

No se exactamente si esto es un crossover asi que lo puse como historia normal. Boy a intentar meter tantos paises como pueda asi que preparense n.n

Hetalia y Angel Beats no me son la sensual creacion de Hidekaz Himaruya y (Jun Maeda y Na-Ga)

Hetabeats

Desperté de golpe y respire profundamente. Mire a mi alrededor, parecía que estaba en alguna clase de campus. Mire mis ropas, traía puesto un uniforme escolar que no recordaba haberme puesto aunque en realidad no recordaba absolutamente nada además del hecho de que soy alemán. Creía que estaba totalmente solo hasta que escuche unas maldiciones en mi mismo idioma, mis ojos se dirigieron a la extraña persona que tenia al lado. Era un chico de mas o menos mi edad, alvino y con unos poco comunes ojos rojos, no supe de donde pero sentí ya conocerlo.

El alvino pareció darse cuenta de que estaba consiente y soltó una carcajada –Kesesese por fin despertaste dormilón- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona- , bienvenido al _GAKUEN HETALIA.-_ Mire las ropas del chico, portaba un uniforme militar azul marino y calzaba unas botas negras con interior escarlata, me dirigí a sus manos que estaban envueltas por unos guantes de cuero negro y me sorprendí al ver que con estas sostenía una pistola. El ojirojo se dio cuenta de que miraba detenidamente su arma y soltó otra risa- No te preocupe pequeñín, no te voy a disparar a ti. En fin, seguro te preguntaras quien es esta persona tan sexy que tienes en frente y por que tiene un arma. Yo me llamo Gilbert, pero todos me llaman El Awesome Prusia_, _y esta pistola es para dispararle a el- dijo señalando un lugar al lado de los arbustos. Dirigí mi mirada al punto que me señalo y vi a un chico bajito, tez clara, cabello oscuro y ojos castaños.- No parece ser algún peligro- dije por fin.- Valla parece que si hablas después de todo- fue lo único que respondió.

Volví a mirar al pelinegro, este tampoco vestía el uniforme escolar sino uno militar blanco, al lado portaba un largo estuche. ¿Que peligro podría representar aquel chico? Ninguno. De cualquier forma tenia que salir de ahí e ir a un hospital- Disculpa- llame al alvino que había vuelto a apuntar con su pistola hacia el ojicafe-¿podrías indicarme donde hay un hospital?- Gilbert solo me miro en silencio unos momentos antes de soltar un suspiro y hablar- Aquí no hay hospitales.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso me estaba jugando una broma? Solamente eso podía ser. Iba a reclamar algo cuando otro chico lego gritando en un marcado acento italiano- Señor Prusia, señor Prusia- el susodicho solo lo miro y pregunto- ¿Que pasa Ita-chan? – el italiano carraspeo antes de seguir- Romano ni-chan se enojo y ahora esta corriendo tras España con una escopeta.- ¿una escopeta? Prusia abrió desorbitadamente los ojos – Ese Romano, va a arruinar la misión- se quejo el de cabellos plateados en ves de preocuparse por aquel España. Ambos chicos empezaron una discusión haciendo como si yo no estuviera ahí, aproveche ese momento y me aleje en dirección al del uniforme blanco, que ahora que lo miraba de cerca tenía unos bien definidos rasgos asiáticos. Ya cuando me encontré con el este me miro con rostro inexpresivo- E bueno...- vacile mientras el oriental me escrudiñaba con los ojos- hay un chico allá que quiere dispararte y emmm, me preguntaba si me podrías decir donde hay un hospital- .

¿No te lo han dicho?-pregunto con tono cortes el de cabello negro- Aquí no hay hospitales.- Con un demonio ¿Que rayos les ocurría a todos? ¿Cómo no iba a haber hospitales? Me serene y me le dirigí de nuevo- ¿Por qué no hay hospitales?- el otro rápidamente me contesto- Porque no los necesitamos- yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia- ¿Y que pasa si alguien se enferma y esta a punto de mo…- Aquí nadie muere- me interrumpió. Y hasta ahí llego mi paciencia haciendo que empezara a gritarle -¡¿Cómo que nadie va a morir?! ¡¿Acaso crees que somos inmortales?!- el uniformado dudo unos momentos antes de asentir en respuesta a mi pregunta. De repente solté la frase mas estúpida que pude haber dicho en mi vida- Demuéstramelo- Acto seguido el asiático saco de su estuche un afilado sable, que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba cruzándome el pecho. Todo se volvió oscuro


	2. Tu seras Alemania

Perdón pero la persona a quien romano perseguía era Francia no España (sin remordimiento alguno), en fin sin nada mejor que hacer les dejo este cap

Hetalia y Angel Beats no me pertenecen

Por segunda vez desperté inhalando cuanto oxigeno pude, esta vez me encontraba en una enfermería recostado en una camilla, repentinamente recordé en que lugar estaba y el dolor de el sable cortándome recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Palpe mi pecho desnudo buscando la gran herida por la que debí haber muerto. Ni un rasguño. Me levante y busque mi ropa que no tarde en encontrar, estaba llena de sangre sobre una silla junto con una bata de doctor que no tuve mas remedio que usar. Me disponía a salir cuando alguien mas abrió la puerta con brusquedad, parecía ser el Italiano que vi cuando llegue a este lugar pero esta vez parecía tener el cabello mas oscuro, iba a ignorarlo y salir como si nada cuando este me jalo el brazo.- Hey, tu eres el cabeza de musculo que arruino la misión. Por tu culpa esa estúpida patata de ojos rojos estuvo jodiendome todo el maldito día-.

Simplemente no podía dar crédito a mis oídos, el chico ahora se comportaba totalmente diferente de cuando la vi aquella vez, llorón e indefenso- No se de que estas hablando, pero perdona si te cause un mal rato. Ahora suéltame el brazo que tengo que encontrar a algún…

-Con que te atreves a ignorarme, tu bastardo- me interrumpió mirándome amenazadoramente. No tenía tiempo para esto, solo avance sin prestarle atención. Entonces escuche un susurro a mi espalda- Te daré cien- me di la vuelta y en ese momento el castaño saco una escopeta y me disparo tal como dijo cien veces. Caí en el frio suelo otra vez bañado de ese líquido rojo que era mi sangre mientras serraba los ojos.

….

Esto ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar. Si, desperté por tercera vez ahora en una extensa oficina – Muy bien cállense todos de una vez, hoy por fin decidiremos el nombre de nuestro grupo- escuche que decía una voz rasposa aparentemente familiar. Me asome por el respaldo del sillón encontrándome con la oficina cubierta de personas tiradas sobre cojines, sentados en sillones y un alvino recargado sobre un escritorio.

-Heeeeeee? Pero si no tiene ni una semana que escogimos uno- se quejo una chica que vestía un traje militar chino.

- Si pero el anterior lo escogió América y ese nombre no era nada awesome.- replico el otro.

- Yo digo que EL SUPER HEROE HAMBURGUESA no esta nada mal – chillo un rubio con uniforme de aviador.

- Pero mon petit, tal como dice Gil ese nombre no tiene nada de estilo. Yo propongo que nos llamemos LOS TENTA PECHOS- sugirió un chico de acento francés que recibió un sartenazo por parte de una castaña.

- Si vuelves a sugerir alguna tontería como esa de nuevo, te voy a meter el sartén por…

-Kesesese- interrumpió el de cabellos plateados- tal como pensé el único que puede asignarle un nombre a este equipo soy yo, su líder así que de ahora en adelante nos llamaremos EL EQUIPO DEL AWESOME YO Y LOS DEMAS.- el chico estuvo a punto de correr la misma suerte que el francés hasta que un chico de gran estatura alzo la mano- ¿Tu también quieres sugerir un nombre Iván?- pregunto la húngara.

-No, pero creo que el chico nuevo ya despertó.- Inmediatamente todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde estaba yo. El italiano de la ultima vez se me acerco- ve~ ¿te encuentras bien?- el enojo se dibujo en mi cara- COMO BOY A ESTAR BIEN SI TU ME DISPARASTE- grite

-v-ve~?- fue lo único que dijo el chico con rostro confundido que después paso a uno lleno de miedo- WAAAAA, YO NO FUI. POR FAVOR NO ME MATES, TE JURO QUE YO JAMÁS ARIA ESO, SOY SOLO UN POBRE ITALIANO.- lloro el chico mientras tomaba mis pies y me abrazaba fuertemente. Intente liberarme pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles.

- Y-ya, no te are nada solo suéltame- le dije cuando por fin logre quitármelo. Una chica de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos violetas se me acerco después de tranquilizarme.

-E-esto mi nombre es Tino, no te preocupes no te aremos nada- corrección era un chico- ¿Cómo te llamas?-No pude contestar, ni yo mismo sabia esa respuesta y hasta ahora no me lo había preguntado.

-No lo recuerdo- respondí después de un rato de intentar recordarlo.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto ahora el de ojos escarlata con un destello de pena en ellos. Solo asentí en respuesta. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el mismo chico volvió a romperlo- ¿Y recuerdas de que país eres?- recorrí mi mente hasta que sonó como un eco en mi cabeza.

-Alemania- respondí- del oeste, creo.

- Pues ese será tu nombre desde ahora. Serás Alemania y claro como yo procedo de grandiosos orígenes cercanos, desde ahora seré tu hermano mayor y te llamare West- sentencio mi ahora autoproclamado hermano. Los demás sonrieron ante la idea, de repente un montón de gente se puso a mi alrededor presentándose a gritos.

-I am American!

-nazywam się Polonia

-mans vārds ir Letonia- asi estubimos por un rato y asi fue como por primera vez en este mundo sonrei y me senti realmente feliz. Aun asi llego a mi mente una pregunta- Exactamente,¿en donde estoy?- cuestione casi sin pensarlo. Se miraron unos a otros hasta que el frances me contesto- Si le tubieramos que dar un nombre seria simplemente una escuela.

-Y como salgo de aqui?

- Tu crees que si supieramos seguiriamos aqui?

-Entonces estamos condenados a estudiar por siempre aqui?

-No exactamente- dijo en tono sombrio- si te comportas como un estudiane normal ... desapareces

- Y a donde voy?

- Nadie lo sabe.


End file.
